


The Toaster Party 1/2

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bagelpocalypse, Bagels, Funny, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagelifer and friends prepare for The Toaster Party... part 1/2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toaster Party 1/2

Baglifer rolled back and forth near the grate in the wall, waiting for his bread mail. He could hear Michbagel yelling at Bagel Adam again. “I told you not to touch my special jelly collection, you doughnut! Now, I have to put them back in alphabagetical order!” He zapped Bagel Adam with his Arch Bagel powers. “Ow! Okay, Okay! I won’t touch your stupid jam!” the young bagel grumbled rolling away. Bagelifer sighed, his toastermates had been fighting a lot lately and he didn’t like it one bit. That’s why he was so excited about today’s bread mail delivery. The grumpy bagels didn’t know it yet, but Luci was throwing a toaster party. It was just the thing they needed to blow off a little steam. He’d ordered all kinds of cool stuff online and even sent out invitations through bmail. Sure his guests were doughmons, they were the only ones who could survive in the toaster, but evil bread was butter than no bread. Plus he’d invited his moose. He hadn’t r.s.v.p’d yet, but he figured Sammy might show up anyway. Then again, he wasn’t sure having doughmon hunters like the Bagelchesters at a Supernaturoll party was the best idea. They might spray his guests with holy butter, and besides Bagel Adam didn’t seem to like his brothers very much anyway. Black smoke started taking the form of a round doughy shape and Bagel Meg appeared with his packages. “Hey, Bagelifer. Looks like you got tons of packages today.” She commented bumping them underneath the grate. “Yupp. I did some online shopping.” Luci replied simply, assuming she hadn’t checked her bmail yet. "Thanks, Meg." He called and bumped the packages towards the living room. “Hey, Michbagel! Whatcha doin’? he asked as he rolled by his older brother. “Not now, Bagelifer. I have to alphabagetize my jelly." Luci sighed, but kept on rolling. When he got to the living room he asked Adam Bagel to bring him a butter knife. “No way!” The Bagel replied cringing. Luci scoffed, “I’m not going to use it on you. I’m going to use it to cut open these bread boxes.” Adam shook his bagel head.  
“Nuh uh,”  
“Fine. I’ll get it myself.” Luci grumbled rolling to the kitchen.  
He grabbed the sharpest butter knife and got back to work on his bread boxes.  
The first box he opened had a signed copy of Bagel Gabe’s ‘Casabagerotica’: The story of Un Pan Muy Malo. Luci laughed at Gabribagel’s mustache and set the movie on the coffee cake table before opening the next package. The Crumpet party hats he had ordered were awesome and in the next box there were red streamers, umbrella straws and glittery red confetti. “All right bagels! It’s time to decorate. We’re having guests over and I want this Toaster to look less like a dark dirty hole and more like a Butterful Party, okay?” Michbagel and Bagel Adam stared at him like he’d gone crunchy. “eeerrrghh…Guys! I’m serious! I’m throwing a party and all my doughmons are gonna be here. Don’t be Bagelholes, help me decorate.” Luci complained. Michbagel sighed. “Fine, Bagelifer. I’ll help you decorate, but you can’t pinch my bun for a week. Got it?” Adam Bagel warned. “Father Damn it! Alright.” Luci agreed and the three bagels set about decorating the toaster. 

 

To Be Crumbtinued....


End file.
